<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooktober by Lizzie_Tempest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747950">Spooktober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Tempest/pseuds/Lizzie_Tempest'>Lizzie_Tempest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Circus, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Evil Chara (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Gaster is Badster, Gen, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imaginary Friend, Insomnia, Madness, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toriel just wants some peace, Undertale Genocide Route, Waiting, alphys and undyne are engaged, being followed, gaster being a spooky evil bastard, have some spooky drabbles, i wanted to write drabbles for october, kids being pranksters, no beta we die like men, not a fun circus though, papyrus never sleeps, poor alphys, reader - Freeform, reader is in a poly relationship with sans and papyrus, sans is oblivious, so have my awful writing that hasn't been looked over lol, so here, spookiness, temmie - Freeform, these tags are getting out of hand, undyne's backstory?, wanted to give my beta reader a break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Tempest/pseuds/Lizzie_Tempest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to give more work to myself and try and write a drabble for each day of October ;_;<br/>So welcome to Spooktober 2020! xD<br/>Hope you like it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Papyrus never sleeps :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus remembers a time when he could sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers being a baby bones.  Being tucked into a nice cozy bed by his older brother.  Sans reading him Fluffy Bunny in a quiet, soothing tone.  Drifting off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice.</p><p> </p><p>And as much as he hated laziness, he wished that he could still have that.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus hated having to pretend to Sans.  Hated having to pretend to fall asleep so that his brother would leave.  And he hated that Sans would never catch on.  His brother never noticed the difference, always seeming preoccupied with something else.  Always leaving him alone in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus hated that more than anything else.  Being alone.  In the dark, without his brother to ease his fears.</p><p> </p><p>There was a chance that it could come back.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what it was.  Had been too scared to look.  Couldn't remember when exactly it started.  When he was a teenager, maybe?</p><p> </p><p>He had been sleeping peacefully as he always had.  Facing the wall as he laid on his side, snuggling into the pillows with his duvet tucked around him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what it was, but something had startled him awake.  It was much too early.  Sometime around 3:00 am perhaps.  Papyrus had been about to drift back into his slumber.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere changed.  Something in the air itself seemed different.  And not in a good way.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes had snapped back open as he tried to put his finger on what it was.  It felt like he was being watched.  If he listened hard enough, he could hear something odd.  Something like static?  It was so quiet and strange that it almost sounded like whispering.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was about to turn over to see if he could find the source of that whispering static.  He didn't get the chance.</p><p> </p><p>A large, bony hand gripped his shoulder.  Papyrus knew in an instant that it wasn't Sans.  His brother's hand was much smaller...</p><p> </p><p>The whispering grew louder as the hand began to pull on his shoulder, trying to turn him over and pulling at the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>He whimpered, jaw falling open in a silent scream.  The static became deafening.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the blanket completely over his head and closed his sockets, trembling with fear as the hand shook him and tried desperately to drag the duvet away.  Papyrus sobbed and quietly begged for the thing, whatever it was, to leave him alone.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment when Papyrus thought that he had gone deaf.  He finally plucked up the courage to peek out at his room.  He wanted to be sure that the intruder had gone.</p><p> </p><p>When he peeked out all he saw was the darkness of the room and although he felt slightly uneasy, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.  He hesitantly reached out to turn his lamp on.</p><p> </p><p>The room lit up and his eyelights flicked around, darting to every corner as he carefully inspected his room from the safety of his bed.  There was nothing.  Everything was as it should be.</p><p> </p><p>Except for the skeletal hand print on the wall by his bedside table that had a hole in the middle of the palm.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus stayed awake for the rest of the night.  From then on, he pretended to fall asleep as Sans read him a story.  Once his brother left the room and his footsteps had faded away, Papyrus would turn the lamp on.  Staying awake all night, in fear of the thing that had visited him.</p><p> </p><p>It became a routine that lasted years.  One that he just couldn't shake, no matter how hard he tried.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus didn't try to sleep anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A body is little more than a cage if you are not the one to control it :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk hated everything about this.  They hated that all of their hard work from the previous run had become undone.  They hated being trapped in this place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hated being trapped in their own body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was how they knew that this run would be different.  Frisk found that their body was moving all by itself.  Their mouth curled up in a grin against their will.  The voice that left their lips was not their voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you think you were the one in control?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk recognized that voice.  It was the one they heard in their head.  The same voice that had given them advice, coaxed them to keep trying and stay determined through all the difficulties they had faced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chara?  Is that you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice giggled.  Their body finally climbed to its feet, beginning to walk in the direction of the Ruins.  Not waiting for Flowey or Toriel to show.  The smile on their face widened despite the growing concern that Frisk felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course it is, Frisky!  It wouldn't be anyone else now, would it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment Frisk felt great relief.  Chara was taking over this run.  Chara always knew what to do, this would be an easy run.  It would be a breeze!  They'd be able to get through this no problem!  Frisk wasn't sure what caused the reset, but they were certain that Chara would be able to get them to Asgore as quickly as possible and with any luck, it wouldn't hurt that much this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't you worry about a thing Frisky," Chara chirped, voice light and cheery as they skipped down the corridors to where they would encounter the first of the monsters.  With the little concern they could detect in their companion's voice, Frisk couldn't help but be soothed and began to relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You just rest for now.  I'll take care of everything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't take long for Frisk to regret letting Chara take over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were helpless, unable to do anything but watch as Chara used their body and began killing monsters, leaving nothing but piles of dust throughout the Ruins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk protested.  Chara simply pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They all try to hurt you so much Frisk.  They killed you so many times in those previous runs!  I'm simply...hehe...returning the favour~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They couldn't stop their sobs.  The child controlling their body started to grin again at their cries, laughing and kicking the dust beneath their feet before continuing on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk cried when they were forced to dust Toriel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They screamed when Chara beheaded Papyrus, and smashed his skull under their foot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They begged for mercy when they felt the pain from Undyne's spears, and prayed to whatever force might be listening when she melted away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk fought with everything they had to regain control of their body.  But with each kill, Chara became even stronger and took great enjoyment in taunting them.  Countless times, their former guide would croon to them in soothing tones, telling them to just give in.  To stop fighting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each time they would refuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finally arrived in the judgement hall and were confronted by Sans, Frisk couldn't help but feel relieved.  Sans knew about the timelines.  He would know that this wasn't really them.  Surely the skeleton would know what to do.  They couldn't have been more wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans was furious.  He genuinely thought that it was them doing this!  And he didn't hesitate to attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The attack surprised Chara so much that they were unable to dodge in time and died instantly.  While they were caught off guard, Frisk tried to wrestle control of their body back.  Chara snarled and threw them to the back of their mind.  It would take all of their concentration to fight Sans, it would seem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throughout the battle, Frisk continued to scream helplessly.  They shouted and begged for Sans to realize that they weren't the one doing this.  He couldn't hear them.  Only saw the maddening grin on the child's face, their eyes glinting with a crimson glow and oozing of malicious intent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't fight forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk felt drained, their emotions finally bleeding out and leaving them numb as they watched their beloved friend turn to dust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk's voice was small as they cried out for help.  They wanted this to be over.  They wanted their body back.  They wanted their friends back.  Chara just smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> N o b o d y c a m e.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have a spooky prompt, let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do.<br/>Come and bother me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He has been waiting for so long for someone to join him :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Deharu_Timeheart</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes shot open and you gasped, jolting up in bed as the lingering thought of a nightmare began to fade from your memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You scanned the dark room.  Noticed how the shadows seemed to be a little darker than normal.  It felt like something was watching you, but you couldn't see what.  You bit your lip and whimpered.  You hated nights like this.  You wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe you could just stay with Sans in his room for the remainder of the night?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had done so in the past, so you knew he wouldn't mind.  He was sometimes awake at this time anyway.  Yeah, you could use a cuddle from your punny boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You slipped your fluffy slippers onto your feet and opened your bedroom door.  Padding down the hall led you to Sans' room.  There was no answer when you knocked on the door lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You opened the door an inch and your gaze softened at the sight before you.  Sans was fast asleep.  Cuddling into his pillow and snoring softly as his foot dangled off the edge of his bed.  He must be exhausted.  You smiled in sympathy and closed the door once more.  The poor skeleton barely had any sleep as it was with all the nightmares he had.  It wouldn't be fair to wake him now that he finally had the chance to have a decent night of sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hmm.  What to do now?  Maybe some tea could help you get back to sleep?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you were pondering your options, your gaze wandered over to Papyrus' door.  You blinked in surprise at the small beam of light that escaped from under the door.  Papyrus was never awake at this time.  He shouldn't be getting up for at least another two hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking that the more energetic of your boyfriends had been frightened awake by a nightmare, you walked over and knocked.  Papyrus always appreciated that you knocked before entering his room and there was no doubt in your mind that he would be thankful for it now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come In."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You couldn't disguise the frown that crossed your face at hearing him speaking so quietly.  Even in the middle of the night, Papyrus could get a little too enthusiastic and the volume of his voice would climb with his excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sounded like he was trying to be cheerful for your sake.  He sounded tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a moment of hesitating, you opened up the door.  You blinked as your eyes tried to adjust to the brightness of the room.  Both the lamp and the wall light were switched.  In fact...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It looked like everything with a light had been switched on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus sat on his bed with his knees pulled to his chest.  His grin was strained and he was blinking rapidly.  Like he was trying to stay awake.  Every now and then, his gaze would drift down to the bedside table before darting back to your face.  It happened so quickly that you were sure that he wasn't even aware that he was doing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stepped in, concern for your tall bean of a boyfriend taking over any concerns for yourself that you had previously had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Papy?  Are you okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His grin widened almost painfully and you just managed to hold back your wince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm Fine!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah.  He wasn't fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You closed the door behind you and padded over to the bed, sitting next to him and taking one of his hands into both of yours.  You began to trace gentle patterns onto his palm, an action that you knew soothed both of the brothers whenever they were anxious.  Papyrus' shoulders sagged as he started to relax.  You smiled up at him gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong, sweetie?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hesitated for a moment before pulling you into his lap, wrapping his long arms around you and nuzzling into your hair.  Judging by how tightly he was hugging you, he really needed this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well.  I Don't Want To Be A Bother..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You won't be."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But - "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No buts, Papyrus.  You're worried about something, I can tell.  Please tell me!  I want to help!" You pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyelights drifted back down to the bedside table again.  Your eyes followed this time.  You were able to see better from this position.  Papyrus had hidden it pretty well, but you could still see it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A skeletal hand print, a perfect circle in the middle of the palm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It Started When We Were Still Underground."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked back up at Papyrus.  Saw the fear and slightly dazed look.  You reached your hands up to cup his skull, stroking his cheekbones to reassure him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus seemed to take courage in the silent support you offered him and began to tell you.  How a bony hand constantly tormented him and a sinister presence shook him to the bone.  How he would stay awake in an effort to keep it away and in the few times he'd fall asleep, it would come back.  And it would always leave him with the hand print.  A chilling reminder of what was troubling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Papyrus.  Why didn't you tell us?" You frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I Didn't Want To Make You Worry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well it was too late for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Papy, I want you to go to sleep.  We'll turn these lights off, but keep the lamp on.  I will stay awake and keep an eye on you and make sure nothing happens."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus wanted to protest, but he was just so tired.  You were already laying him back down in his bed.  He whined quietly as he felt his eyes flutter shut and he felt your soft hand on his cheekbone as you shushed him, whispering that all would be well when he woke up once more.  It didn't take him long to fall into a deep slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You went around his room, turning the lights off and keeping your promise to keep the lamp on.  You sat on the end of his bed and looked out at the room, glaring at the shadows that seemed to lengthen and just daring whatever evil creature was tormenting your boyfriend to try anything now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shouldn't have tempted fate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked towards the slumbering skeleton, turning your back on the shadows for just a moment.  You gasped in shock as a pair of skeletal hands painfully gripped your ankles.  You could feel how there was a perfect hole in the centre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn't get to turn around and look at the intruder before you were yanked by the heels onto the floor.  You scrabbled for purchase, desperately trying to stop yourself from being dragged into the growing darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You screamed for Papyrus to wake up and help you.  He didn't even stir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike><strong> "Don't worry about him, my dear.  He will not wake until the morning."</strong> </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please!  Let me go!" you sobbed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The disjointed voice chuckled darkly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <strong> "Silly human.  Didn't you want to help him?  I can guarantee that I will never bother him again.  I've got what I wanted." </strong>
  </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You screamed as the darkness enveloped you and you felt yourself shatter into pieces as the void swallowed you, the voice laughing maniacally and echoing all around you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus yawned as he woke up from the best sleep he'd had in years.  He couldn't even remember why he used to have trouble sleeping.  He rubbed at his sternum.  His soul hurt for some reason and he couldn't understand why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Papyrus left his room, his gaze wandered to his brother's door.  He wanted to check on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like he thought, Sans was still asleep in bed.  Papyrus smiled brightly.  It was good that Sans was getting some sleep.  He had so many nightmares that he tried to hide, so it was good that he could get some energy back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closed the door once more and found himself looking at a door at the end of the hallway.  Had that door always been there?  Papyrus frowned.  He felt like he should know what was inside the room.  But anytime he got close to figuring it out, it would leave his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, a quick look couldn't hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening the door found a room filled with belongings.  Papyrus couldn't stop himself frowning, his soul aching once more as he took in the patchwork quilt.  The bookshelves filled with fantasy novels, the numerous plushies and the wardrobe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus blinked.  Sans had told him this house was brand new.  No one had lived there before them, so they couldn't be belongings left behind by someone who had moved away.  And he definitely would've known if someone was squatting here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left the room and closed the door once more, shaking his head slightly.  What was he doing again?  He looked back at the closed door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was in that room?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papyrus shrugged and carried on down the stairs to start his day, humming cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If it was really important, then it would come back to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have a spooky prompt? Let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can come up</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Knock Knock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Children can be such pranksters :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toriel frowned as she stood up from her chair to answer the door.  Again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This had to be the seventh time someone had knocked on the door.  Each time the goat monster had opened the door, there had been no one there.  She assumed that it was just some teenagers.  Some of the humans hadn't been as...welcoming as she had hoped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did wish they would stop this pranking though.  Frisk had school in the morning and could be awfully grumpy when their sleep was disturbed and it wouldn't be good if they were too tired to focus on their school work.  Especially with such a big project coming up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toriel was greeted with an empty doorstep once again and she sighed in annoyance.  This was getting ridiculous.  She looked around outside to see if she could catch a quick glimpse of whoever was doing this.  But there was no one there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she headed back inside and closed the door, Toriel decided that she would wait by the door.  Yes, she would wait and look through the peephole.  Surely, she could catch the culprit then!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling pleased with the little plan she'd concocted, Toriel stood by the door and peeked outside.  She waited patiently and allowed her eyes to flick around to see if she could catch any mischievous children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*Knock knock* </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toriel startled slightly at the noise of the knocking on the door.  She blinked.  How was that even possible?  She hadn't seen anyone walk up to the door!  Even if they were very small, she would have seen them!  She still couldn't see anyone!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before her eyes, a sort of mist filled the driveway.  When it finally drifted away, she almost cried out at what she saw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were indeed children.  But not just any children.  She recognized these figures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the six fallen children.  The very ones who she had allowed to go into the Underground, and had lost their lives as a result.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before her eyes one of the smaller figures, a little girl wearing a tutu and some ballet slippers, skipped up to the door.  She raised her tiny fist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> *Knock knock*</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's so short. Was in work today so didn't have much time to type this up :(</p>
<p>Have a spooky prompt? Let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do!<br/>Come and bother me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>(is anyone reading this? ;_;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Footsteps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walking home alone at night isn't always a good idea :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the prompt on ask-basurtoj15!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alphys sighed in relief as she locked the door to her lab.  The tension fell from her shoulders and she allowed herself to relax while yawning.  She loved working in the lab.  She could work on so many interesting and fun projects!  But she would always get a little carried away and burn herself out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dinosaur monster pulled the key out of the lock, smiling at the little keychain attached.  It was a little plastic heart with a picture of her and Undyne.  The fish monster had her arms around her and they were both grinning at the camera.  It had been taken on the day that Undyne proposed to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphys couldn't help but look at the ring on her finger.  She was going to be married soon.  Not long now.  As tired as she was, she couldn't help but giggle quietly in excitement as she started to walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally Undyne would've picked her up from work, but she was working late at the police station.  Crime wasn't going to solve itself, as the fish monster said.  Or shouted while almost setting fire to the stove in an attempt to cook an omlette for breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphys didn't mind though.  It was a lovely evening.  The leaves had started to change into beautiful shades of red, orange and yellow and painted the surface in the colours of autumn.  And if her favourite cafe was open, then maybe she could get a cinnamon spiced hot chocolate!  A perfect way to end a great day!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With this in mind Alphys began the short walk home, managing to stop off at the cafe right before it closed.  It was getting dark now and most people had gone home for the night. The shadows lengthened as the streetlights lit up and stars began to appear in the night sky.  She wasn't worried though.  Things had been going great on the surface.  And besides, it wouldn't take long for her to get home.  Around ten minutes at the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had only been about two minutes before Alphys heard footsteps coming from behind her.  She didn't think much of it until she turned a corner and they followed, and it seemed like they were getting louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn't help but look behind her, the footsteps coming to a stop at the same time.  There was no one behind her.  There was no one around.  Was Sans playing a prank on her?  No.  He had already gone home hours ago.  Besides he knew how anxious she could get.  The skeleton wouldn't be cruel enough to play a joke that would make her feel afraid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling slightly uneasy, Alphys turned back and began walking, taking a sip of her drink to calm herself and give her something to do.  The footsteps started again.  She gasped and turned again in an attempt at catching the culprit.  There still wasn't anyone there.  But the footsteps continued getting louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphys began to panic and dropped her cup, setting off at a run.  She had to get home!  If she could just get to her house and get inside, then the...whatever it was wouldn't be able to get to her.  Hopefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cursed herself for even thinking such a thought.  What if they could get inside the house?!  Maybe she should call Undyne...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and she laughed in relief as she approached her house.  She ran up the driveway, immediately bringing out her house keys with the Mew Mew keychain.  She fumbled with the keys, crying out as she dropped them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands shook as she picked them back up.  Alphys began to hyperventilate.  She could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer.  They were coming up the driveway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphys sighed in relief as she got the key into the lock.  She unlocked the door and began to open it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An invisible hand gripped her shoulder and forced her to turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alphys screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have a spooky prompt? Let me know in the comments! <br/>Bother me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>(is anyone reading this? ;_;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Imaginary Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just because their invisible, doesn't mean they're not real :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toriel had been reading quietly by the fire when Frisk approached her, all smiles and their eyes twinkling as if they had been getting into mischief.  She grinned, knowing all too well what her adopted child could get up to if left to their own devices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you up to now, my child?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk just giggled and handed her a drawing they had done.  Toriel blinked, not having expected such a thing.  Frisk drew pictures nearly all the time, but usually they would just hang them up on the fridge door for her to discover at a later date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On closer inspection, the drawing seemed to be of two children.  One of them was definitely Frisk if the pink and purple striped jumper was anything to go by.  The other child however...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toriel frowned slightly.  The clothes looked a little old fashioned compared to some of the clothes that children wore nowadays.  If she didn't know any better, she would say that the style looked a little Victorian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She recognized the style of clothing from when she was teaching the children in her class.  They had all dressed up in clothes reminiscent of the time period and she had showed the children some games that they would have played back then.  The children had found it great fun and had learned a lot.  Their resulting projects were a shining example of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toriel tilted her head, ears flopping slightly with the movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who is this, Frisk?" she asked and pointed at the figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's my new friend!  His name is Thomas and he said he lives in the cupboard under our stairs!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toriel understood then.  Frisk had an imaginary friend!  How cute!  She chuckled good naturedly and handed the drawing back to Frisk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, don't be getting yourself and Thomas into trouble now, alright?  It wouldn't do for his mother and father to be worried about him now, would it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk nodded and grinned, seeming very pleased that their mother had accepted their new friend.  They ran back up the stairs to their room.  Toriel followed them with her eyes, smiling gently as she heard them chattering away to their invisible friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wouldn't do them any harm for Frisk to have an imaginary friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was about a week later.  It was raining heavily outside and with it being a weekend, there was no school.  Frisk had already finished all of their homework on the Friday and was making the most of their now free weekend.  Toriel could hear them playing in their room, occasionally addressing "Thomas".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, Frisk was still talking to their imaginary friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others hadn't failed to pick up on it too with mixed reactions.  Undyne and Papyrus had found it downright weird when watching their friend talk to thin air.  Alphys had found it a little interesting, Asgore had found it adorable.  Toriel wasn't surprised there.  She knew that it reminded him of Asriel who had gone through a similar phase when he was very young.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't know why though, but Sans had seemed a bit...wary and more than a little unsettled.  When she had tried to calm his unease by saying that all young children, especially humans had an imaginary friend at some point, it just seemed to make him more freaked out.  He hadn't tried to hide how closely he was watching Frisk as they interacted with Thomas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It almost seemed like he was waiting for something to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For now though, Toriel had found herself stuck with nothing to do.  At least, until she had the idea of clearing out the attic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When buying the house, Toriel had been told by a rather apologetic estate agent that there were still some old things up in the attic that had been left behind by the previous owners.  The former queen had been quick to reassure the poor woman who looked positively overworked, promising that it would not be a problem and that she would be more than happy to clear it out at a later date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had simply forgotten about it after that.  So much had happened since then.  There simply hadn't been much time for clearing out the attic of a few old things.  They could stand to wait.  But now that she had the free time, perhaps now would be the perfect time to clear it out.  Yes.  It would give her something to do until the rain stopped.  With this in mind, Toriel headed up the stairs and climbed up the steps that led into the attic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She unlocked the door with the key that had been left with her, the door creaking loudly as it swung open.  She flicked the light switch and blinked several times to allow her eyes to get used to the sudden bright light before looking around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were several cardboard boxes.  A beautiful wardrobe intricately carved with flowers stood at the back.  A few pieces of furniture were dotted around and covered in white sheets and looking like ghosts in the gloomy light.  Over to the right was a rather quaint rocking horse, the paint faded and slightly chipped but still in pretty good shape.  It would probably fetch a pretty penny if restored.  Toriel filed that thought away for later.  If anything was to be restored and sold, then they would need a deep clean.  Everything was covered in a blanket of dust, showing how long they had been up in the attic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toriel knelt down, opting to look through some of the boxes first.  She might as well see if any of them held anything that could be of use in some way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first few boxes didn't yield anything that looked important.  A few knick knacks in the first box.  A broken music box and an old pocket watch in the first box.  A gentle tap on the glass confirmed that the watch had long since stopped.  The second box held a rather dusty tea set.  She hummed in thought.  If she used the right cleaning products, then she may be able to make the tiny pieces shine brightly once more.  It could make a good gift for Asgore's birthday.  She set the box aside to take down later on and moved on to the next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another box held a variety of books.  Some were romance novels, a few non fiction and three children's books.  A quick flick through all of them had Toriel frowning in slight disappointment.  They were all damaged in some way.  Some had pages missing, others were water damaged and mouldy.  The children's books were covered in nonsensical scribbles.  Not a word of the original text could be made out.  Such a shame.  They could have been added to the library.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling another box to her side, the goat monster opened it up and blinked in surprise at finding old photographs.  Were these from the previous owners of the house?  Why would they leave something so precious behind?  Despite feeling like she was intruding on something private, Toriel could feel curiousity overtaking her.  She bit her lip as she began to flick through the photos.  No one would know, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the photos showed a young couple.  The gentleman's hair was cut short and he had a moustache and wore a suit.  The woman's hair had been pinned up, and she wore a beautiful dress that flared out at her hips, lace peeking out under the hem and from the sleeves that ended at her elbows.  The gloves she wore were also lace and her arm was linked with the young man beside her.  They looked like wedding clothes, so this must have been from their wedding day.  Neither were smiling as they looked at the camera, which Toriel found a little unusual.  She remembered vaguely that humans didn't smile in photographs during the Victorian era.  It would explain why the photos were all black and white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few more photographs were of the couple.  Each one showed them looking slightly older.  In one the woman held a baby.  The baby, of course, refused to obey the social norms of the times and beamed at the person behind the camera.  Toriel couldn't help but laugh at the charm it added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last photo showed the family once more, but the child was much older.  A young boy now, around Frisk's age and by the cheeky grin on his face, he must've been a bit of a trouble maker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple looked a little more world weary in this photo.  It was easy to see in their eyes however that they were quite content with the life they lived, despite the stern looks on their faces.  The boy's father gripped his son's shoulder and his mother held his other hand.  Toriel smiled at the image.  What a lovely family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then she looked closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The child was wearing a long sleeved shirt and waistcoat, cropped trousers and a baker boy hat.  Even though the photo itself was in black and white, the outfit seemed a little too familiar.  She'd seen it somewhere before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Toriel a moment to realize that the outfit was remarkably similar to the numerous drawings that Frisk had been doing of Thomas.  But there was no way that this was related to Frisk's imaginary friend.  It was too much of a coincidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On a whim, she flipped the photograph to look at the back.  She gasped as she read the sentence that was written there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>8th November 1886 - Arthur and Emily Chambers with their son Thomas.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have a spooky prompt? Let me know in the comments and I'll take a shot at it!<br/>Bother me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Waiting Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waiting is a sign of true love :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't believe my mum actually gave me the idea for this xD<br/>It's still the 7th October where I am. So technically, I still haven't missed a day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk and their newfound monster family hadn't taken long to settle down after surfacing from the Underground.  It had been hard at first.  Finding houses for them all.  Ensuring laws were passed to give monsters their rights.  But overall, it hadn't taken as long as they had all thought.  Not that anyone was really complaining.  After all was said and done, it was only natural that they would all want a vacation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And where does any good vacation take place?  The beach, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a bit of researching, Toriel had decided on a cosy little seaside town.  There was a little carnival right by the sea which would be perfect for Frisk, as well as the more energetic individuals of the group.  A few little shops and an arcade.  And of course, the beach itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On arriving, it was clear to see why this place had been chosen.  The setting sun cast beautiful shades of pink, orange and lavender into the sky, its reflection shimmering on the ocean.  The carnival was already lit up with colorful lights, the ferris wheel turning slowly as the faint sound of the whimsical music drifted up, the call of seagulls piping up every now and then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans found his eyelights drifting across the beach to the cliffs that rose steadily, framing the small bay as if protecting it from any potential storm coming in from the sea.  He squinted slightly as he looked at how high the cliffside was.  Was that a figure right at the top?  It looked like it.  Must be someone having a quick stroll before the light vanished quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He silently prayed that they would stay safe.  He didn't want to find the remains of some poor human who had lost their footing in the dark and plummeted to their death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First things first though.  Time to get checked in at the hotel.  It had been quite a long drive and even though Sans had slept most of the way, he was still exhausted.  Judging by the drained expressions on everyone else, he could only assume the same of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There would be time for fun after they had rested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans walked along the path at the top of one of the cliffs, making sure to stay away from the edge.  After seeing someone there, he couldn't help but be curious.  He had wondered briefly if there was something up there.  After teleporting up the path, the skeleton had found a small square stone in the patch of grass.  There had definitely been some writing carved on there at some point in time, but the weather and time had all but erased whatever message had been written.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked out at the view once more.  If he had lungs, then his breath would've been taken away.  It didn't matter how many times he looked out.  It was still insanely beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans began to walk again, sockets lidded as a gentle smile crossed his skull.  His eyelights wandered to the young woman sitting on the bench that had been placed at the top of the cliffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wore a dark brown dress with a white crocheted shawl placed over her shoulders.  She was rocking a baby in her arms, humming to it quietly to help it slumber.  She stared out towards the sea, a look of longing on her face as wisps of blonde hair framed her rosy cheeks.  She looked...sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans wondered if he should go over and see if the woman was alright but hesitated.  He didn't want to scare her.  As if hearing his thoughts, the woman turned her head towards him.  If she was surprised to see a skeleton monster, she didn't show it.  Instead she smiled sweetly, offering a little wave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans grinned and waved back at her, chuckling quietly as he began to relax.  The woman turned back to watching the sea, so he took that as his que to leave.  He didn't want to disturb someone who might be having a private moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next few days, Sans and his friends explored the town.  They had fun at the carnival, played games at the arcade and shopped for souvenirs.  Toriel, Papyrus and Alphys took great enjoyment perusing the wide selection of snowglobes and fridge magnets.  Needless to say that each one bought at least ten different ones and it didn't take long for the group to be welcomed back with open arms by the owners.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whenever he wanted to relax though, Sans found himself back at the cliffs.  And every time he was there, the young woman and her baby would be there too.  He often wondered how she managed to get the two of them up there.  He was fine because he would just teleport.  But from what he could tell, the path was pretty rough.  Surely it must be difficult to try and get up the path in such a long dress with a young baby.  Maybe she knew a different way up to the top?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whenever he saw her, he would offer up a wave and a nod of the head in passing.  She would smile back and do the same before turning to watch the waves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about a week of this little routine, Sans found himself getting even more curious.  He couldn't bring himself to actually talk to her.  So he went for the next best thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The local bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surely one of the regulars in here must know of the woman.  With a routine of visiting the cliffs so often, she simply must stand out.  Especially considering Sans hadn't seen anyone else up there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, he had already been in this particular bar about two nights into the vacation.  Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys had come along with him.  The four of them had gotten more than a little tipsy and had left quite the impression on the residents that saw them there that night.  In a good way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So as Sans strolled through the doors in the early evening, the locals took one look at who it was and instantly cheered, lifting their glasses as they toasted his arrival.  He grinned at this, exchanging a few pleasantries with one or two people who he had managed to talk to for a little while during that first visit, and strolled right up to the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hopped up onto one of the barstools and flagged the bartender down, asking for a bottle of ketchup.  The bartender laughed and pulled the bottle out from under the counter to place it in front of him.  Sans took a big gulp, laughing internally as the customers around him watched with equal parts fascination, mild horror and disgust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That is digusting, lad." The bartender grinned at him as he wiped the counter down with an old rag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"eh, maybe to you.  to me?  it's the drink of the gods.  can't help but love it from my head,<em> tomato-s</em>." He finished with a wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man in front of him groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, alright.  You've got your ketchup, you've made a terrible pun.  Now, what's up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans raised a brow bone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what makes you thing something's up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bartender snorted loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've been in this game too long to not know when someone needs to talk.  So, I'm all ears.  Now spill."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans shrugged.  He could see the logic in that.  Grillby had acted as a great "therapist" to him for years just by listening.  The fact that he could never remember what he'd been told because of the resets was irrelevant.  It still helped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wouldn't hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"okay.  i gotta ask.  i've been going up to the top of the cliffs nearly every day.  great view, by the way.  but there's always this woman and her baby there.  is she...okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bartender's eyes widened slightly as he smiled softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh!  Yeah.  I know her.  We all do.  That's Miss Mary Belle."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"miss mary belle...?  that's her name?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bartender nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah!  At least, that's how we all know her.  She never talks so no one is actually sure what her real name is.  Still!  She must like you if you're still seeing her.  Usually, people only see her once."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans bit his phalange thoughtfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"so.  she's a recluse or something?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man in front of him shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not exactly.  She's our local ghost.  See, hundreds of years ago, Miss Mary Belle got married to a sailor and had a baby girl.  But not long after, her husband got called to fight in the war.  She sat at the top of the cliffs with her daughter to watch him as his ship sailed off."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans couldn't help but be intrigued.  He hung on every word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"so what happened?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bartender sighed sadly.  A woman sitting a few stools down who had been listening in took over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, she went up the cliffs every day after that.  She'd stay all day, just staring out towards the sea.  Watching and waiting.  Hoping with all her heart that her beloved would come home to her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman took a sip of her cocktail.  Sans couldn't help but find himself growing impatient.  He wanted to hear the rest of the story!  Eventually she continued the tale, smirking at Sans' eagerness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Unfortunately, the sailor never did come back.  That's where things get a little fuzzy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The skeleton frowned.  What on earth did that mean?  He turned back to the bartender when it became clear that the woman wasn't going to continue any more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See, no one is actually sure what happened next.  The ending is different depending on who you talk to.  Some say she threw herself from the cliffs when she realized her husband wasn't coming back.  Others say that she took the baby and walked into the sea, drowning them both.  The only thing that is known for certain is that one day she was there, and the next she had disappeared."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans gulped.  So all this time, he had been waving to a ghost?  One that was obviously different from the kind that lived Underground.  He wasn't quite sure how to feel about being around the spirit of a dead human.  The last interaction he'd had with a human spirit hadn't gone so well.  He still had nightmares of that evil demon possessing Frisk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the woman, Mary Belle, definitely didn't seem to have any malicious intent about her.  She just seemed lonely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"so.  what do you think happened?" he asked quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two humans shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think she jumped.  It would explain why she hangs around the cliffs so much." the woman piped up after a moment, and Sans almost couldn't contain his flinch at how nonchalent she sounded about something so tragic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked back at the man behind the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think that her sailor came back for her.  I think that he took her and their daughter away from here without anyone knowing and she lived happily after that.  I think she only hangs around there now because she might be waiting for her husband's spirit to come for her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans smiled and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah.  He liked that idea a lot better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hoped that Miss Mary Belle would find her beloved again soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have a spooky prompt? Let me know in the comments!<br/>Come bother me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is this the real life?  Is this just fantasy? :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's so late.  Was working on finishing the latest chapter of Cookie ^^;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk opened their eyes blearily.  Their vision had gone fuzzy.  What happened?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One moment, they had been sitting in Grillby's with Sans and Papyrus.  Sans had been making jokes, Papyrus had screeched in frustration and they had giggled at the brothers' antics.  It was always heart warming to see.  The bond those two had could chase away any chills from the cold weather outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then Frisk's eyes readjusted and took in the padded walls, floor and ceiling.  They realized with growing confusion that they couldn't move.  At least, not much.  Their hands and feet had been bound to the bed they were laying on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was going on?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to the room opened and a young woman walked in.  She was short and curvy, her blonde hair cut short in a cute bob that framed her face, and seemed completely untameable as a few strands seemed to stick out in defiance.  She adjusted her spectacles on the bridge of her nose, hands trembling as she clutched a clipboard to her chest and smiled nervously at Frisk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"H-hello Frisk.  It's nice to see you're awake."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk blinked owlishly, almost feeling like a bucket of icy cold water had been poured over their body.  They recognized that voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A-Alphys?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman beamed and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes!  That's right Frisk!  I'm Dr Allie Phys!  I'm so glad you remember!  It's good to see the treatment is working now!  Oh, wait till I tell Dr Aster!" she rambled excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk swallowed nervously as they tried to control the tremors that wracked their body.  What on earth was going on here?  Why was Alphys a human?  What treatment was she talking about?  And who was Dr Aster?  Why were they here?  Why weren't they Underground?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alphys?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman hummed in response, approaching the bed and appearing to start a general check up of Frisk's physical health.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's going on?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alphys" smiled sympathetically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't y-you remember anything, Frisk?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk frowned and shook their head, trying to shake their hair from their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I remember that we were in the Underground.  And the last thing I remember is being in Grillby's restaurant with Sans and Papyrus and then I woke up here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman in front of them sighed sadly, scribbling something down on the clipboard and muttering to herself.  Something about increasing the dosage?  What did she mean?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It appears you've had another relapse.  I'll have to let Dr Aster know so that we can adjust the dosage accordingly." She lost her stammer as she continued to talk, becoming more confident in what she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk's eyes widened.  Relapse?  What on earth was this woman talking about?!  "Alphys" came closer to the bed and knelt down, placing her hand on Frisk's as if to try and offer some form of comfort.  Her voice became more gentle as she smiled nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Frisk, I'm afraid you are very sick.  You have been here for a while now.  There is no Underground and there are no monsters.  It's all in your head."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They shook their head again.  Their eyes watered at the cruel words.  They didn't believe it.  They <em>couldn't</em> believe it!  There had to be some kind of explanation.  "Alphys" nodded gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But...what about my mom?  Toriel?" they asked.  Surely they hadn't imagined Toriel.  Not Toriel, their beloved goat mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh!  You mean Victoria!  Of course, she prefers Tori to her full name.  I'm not surprised you see her as a mother figure, Frisk.  She's one of the nurses here, but she helps look after all of the younger children."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn't know what to make of this.  They began to feel numb.  They could hear white noise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about the skeleton brothers?  Sans and Papyrus?" their voice was small.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I believe that the skeleton brothers are none other than Sam Skelton and Rus Grate?  They are both patients here as well..." she trailed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alphys -"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um it's Allie.  Remember?  Allie Phys?" the woman interrupted, becoming more nervous as she became increasingly more worried for Frisk's mental well being.  Or so it appeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about Undyne?" they whispered tearfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment it was silent.  The blonde haired woman bit her lip while she began to think.  She let go of Frisk's hand and picked up the clipboard once more, flipping through some of the pages and mumbling quietly to herself as she scanned the pieces of paper.  Her expression brightened when she seemed to find what she was looking for.  A photo of the fish in the reception area, with deep blue scales that tapered off into a bright red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh!  So that's Undyne!  The Japanese fighting fish we have in reception!  The name is a pun on the word 'undying'.  Haha, w-well with the amount of times it's thrown itself out of the tank, I'm not surprised you gave it that name!" Dr Allie giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She patted Frisk's hand and smiled brightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry Frisk.  I know it's confusing, but it's all in your head.  I'll tell Dr Aster to adjust the treatment you're on and then you'll be better in no time at all!  Won't that be nice?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk sobbed, their heart breaking in despair.  They wanted to go home.  They wanted their mom.  They wanted to listen to Sans' silly puns and eat Papyrus' spaghetti.  They wanted to train with Undyne and have anime nights with the REAL Alphys.  They didn't want anything to do with this imposter.  And they definitely didn't want anything to do with whoever this Dr Aster was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They thrashed as best they could while being restrained to the bed in the way they were, sobs turning into screams.  The woman posing as her friend jumped back, squeaking in fright and pressing a button on the wall.  Frisk continued trying to break free as doctors rushed into the room and held them down, a tall imposing figure with scars on his face piercing their arm with a syringe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frisk couldn't fight anymore.  Whatever had been injected into them was knocking them out.  They were too tired now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As their eyes drifted shut, their gaze flitted to the man who had injected them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tall skeleton smiled down at them sadistically, the cracks on his skull seeming to leak with a tar-like substance that dripped to the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eh, it's probably not my best work :/</p>
<p>Have a spooky prompt? Let me know in the comments!<br/>Come bother me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Greatest Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The circus can make a real lasting impression :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not gonna lie, I'm super nervous about this one.</p>
<p>(thanks for the prompt ask-basurtoj15)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana had always loved the circus.  There was always excitement when the circus came to town.  Clowns would roam the streets handing out balloons and flyers.  She would always pester her parents to take her.  They would always say the same thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll see."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She never needed to worry about it.  They always took her.  Even when she would start to fret that they had forgotten or weren't able to get tickets, they would always keep their promise.  Her parents always surprised her on the day, presenting her with the tickets at the breakfast table and ensuring that she would be bouncing off the walls with excitement for the whole day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then the moment would come when the family would pile into the car and they would drive out to the field where the huge circus tent would already be standing, countless people piling in and scrambling to get to a seat where they would have a good view.  Tonight was no different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana pulled on her father's hand with all her might, struggling to tug the man over the many seats and ignoring his laughter as she turned her head every which way, ponytail holding crimson locks in place whipping back and forth as she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mother followed behind them, chuckling at how excited she was.  Diana was suddenly scooped up into her father's arms and lifted high above his head so that she could sit on his shoulders, her mother shouting for her father to be careful while she clutched at her chest where her heart was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On finding a seat, Diana scrambled down from her dad's shoulders, positively bouncing in her seat from excitement, her parents sitting on either side of her while she took in the sights and sounds.  The cheerful funfair music drifting through the air, the colourful lights strung up, the food vendors walking around and selling their wares.  The mouth-watering smell of hot dogs, popcorn, peanuts and cotton candy wafted through the air, invoking a tremendous appetite from the child as it always did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mom dug her hand into her bag, pulling out some money and handed it to her husband, rolling her eyes half-heartedly as she smiled at her daughter's energy.  Her dad grinned and ruffled her hair, laughing at Diana's pouting face before walking over to the vendors to get some food for when the show began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around ten minutes later had her dad walking back over to them, arms full of food and different treats.  Diana shouted in delight, making grabby hands towards the wonderful smelling food.  She was starving and made no effort to hide it!  Her dad made a joke about her being like a little shark.  She was too busy stuffing her face with a hot dog covered in ketchup and mustard to care about the comment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then the show started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was amazing.  The clowns had Diana and her dad laughing.  The trapeze artists had her gasping in delight and grabbing her mother's arm whenever one came close to falling, only to find it was all part of the act.  She held her breath when one of the performers started his act of knife throwing, shrieking with barely restrained alarm when one of the knives got a little too close to his assistant.  The tightrope walker was incredibe.  Diana could've sworn that the woman winked at her, although the performer was too high up to tell.  She was fairly certain though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night went on with the circus displaying numerous jaw-dropping acts.  Diana loved every moment of it.  Just like she always did.  She never wanted this to end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when the crowd finally started to disperse at the end of the show, Diana couldn't help but be disappointed.  Was it really all over until the next year?  Couldn't they come back another night?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She begged her parents to let her meet the ringmaster.  Just to say hello and to let him know how much she had loved each and every performance.  She pulled out all the stops.  Made her eyes look as big and watery as she could.  Stuck out her bottom lip in an obvious pout.  Stood with her hands clasped in front of her, just to really sell the image of being desperate and super sad if she didn't get what she wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her parents couldn't help but laugh, reluctantly agreeing despite how late it was.  It was the weekend, they could let Diana stay up for just a little longer.  It wouldn't do any harm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had practically flown down the steps to get down so she could meet the ringmaster.  His uniform was bright red with a black top hat.  Diana wasted no time in running up to him and jabbering away about her enjoyment.  The ringmaster, a joyful looking fellow, had startled at first from her loudness before laughing.  His moustache seemed to bounce with his chuckles and his eyes twinkled with the kind and gentle amusement that she had often seen directed her way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you like to come and meet some of the acts?" he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana gasped in delight and turned to her parents.  They were standing a little ways away and watching, grinning at their daughter's excitement.  The ringmaster looked over at them, asking if it was alright if she came with him to meet the acts.  Her mother smiled and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'll be making her night.  You go ahead, sweetie.  We'll be right here when you get back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ringmaster offered his hand and Diana grabbed it eagerly, chattering away as most children do while he led her deeper into the area used for the performers to get ready for their acts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She strolled right up to the tightrope walker and told her how cool and amazing she was, ran up the knife thrower and begged him to show her how to do it.  On and on it went.  The ringmaster led her deeper behind the scenes and Diana would talk to each of the acts she came across.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This truly was the best night ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ringmaster's grip tightened on Diana's wrist and she winced a little, looking up at him with confusion.  That hurt!  Before she could even say anything, numerous hands ripped her from his grasp.  They handled her roughly and she kicked and screamed with everything she had.  Someone cried out and cursed up a storm when she kicked them in the face.  She felt a sharp pain across her eye in retaliation and she shrieked, feeling the blood running down her face and into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was going on?  Why were they doing this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana didn't get the chance to think anymore about it.  She felt something prick her skin, a neede sliding into the skin of her neck and injecting her with something cold.  Something that travelled through her veins in a heartbeat and made it feel like her bones were stretching, her skin ripping and everything hurt!  It hurt so much!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted her mom and dad.  They would help.  They would know what to do!  They would stop this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she could cry out for help, her eyes grew heavy.  Her vision blurred and everything went black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Diana woke, she could only see out of one eye.  Her vision was still a little blurry, but she could tell that she was underwater.  Looking around, she noticed that she was in some kind of tank.  She wasn't wearing any kind of equipment to help her breathe.  So how was this even possible?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then she noticed her hands and her blood ran cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She no longer had skin.  She had scales.  Deep blue scales that would've been beautiful in any other situation.  Her hands themselves were webbed.  Entering a state of shock, Diana shakily brought a webbed hand up to her neck, confirming her suspicions.  Yes, they were her hands and she most definitely had gills.  Like she was some kind of fish.  She could see a faint reflection of herself in the glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't even recognize herself.  She didn't look human at all anymore.  Even her eyes were different, being a bright yellow with slitted pupils with one of them sporting a scar.  She vaguely recalled the pain she felt in her eye before she blacked out and touched the scar tentatively.  She hissed as it stung slightly and decided to move on with her inspection.  Opening her mouth just revealed the dagger-like teeth and turned her head showed that her ears were now fins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She'd been turned into a monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Squinting really hard, Diana found that there was a red curtain in front of the glass.  Covering the tank maybe?  It was strange to feel her new fins that made up her ears were twitching, reacting to the noise going on outside the tank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She recognized that voice!  It was the ringmaster!  His voice was a little hard to make out, but if she concentrated really hard, she was certain she could listen to what he was saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And now, I'd like to introduce you to our newest addition!  She's come to us from the deepest oceans and is still a little shy!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was laughter at this.  A crowd?  There was an audience?  Her stomach churned at the realization that the circus must've left her town.  But what about her parents?  She couldn't think anymore as the curtain was pulled from the tank to reveal her to the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, put your hands together to welcome to the show, Undyne the Undying!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have a spooky prompt? Let me know in the comments.</p>
<p>Come bother me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Beware The Tem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoi! I'm Temmie! :3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry for that.  I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this, mainly because I didn't know what else to write for it.  I'm hoping to continue it and get 31 chapters as I originally planned. But we'll see how it goes.  The other reason I didn't come back to this for a while is because life really got in the way.  It be like that sometimes :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Temmies were strange creatures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Long before the war between humans and monsters, it was known by both species that Temmies were not something to be dismissed.  They had defeated dragons and tamed sea serpents.  They were far more powerful than they looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were strange creatures; very strange indeed.  The monsters of old were not so easily fooled, being able to feel the intent and although the Temmies did not appear dangerous, they couldn't be too careful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The humans were more taken with their appearance.  Temmies took on a cute and cuddly appearance.  White fur, cat ears and floppy dog ears and cute little faces and mannerisms.  It was easy to see why the humans took such a liking to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monsters often warned their human friends and companions of the Temmies and their strange ways.  The Temmies were the Fae of the monsters before the war and they knew how dangerous they could be.  The humans had laughed and insisted that there was no danger.  And the more time went on that the Temmies made no move, the more the monsters found that they could relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the biggest mistake they could have made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The peace was only temporary and the cute appearance of the Temmies had been all an act.  In the dead of night, the Temmies that had managed to worm their ways into the affections of humans, killed them and stole their souls, devouring them in a desperate bid to sate their ever-growing hunger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The humans, enraged by the slaughter, declared war on the monsters and the despicable creatures that had consumed so many innocent souls.  Although the monsters had magic, the humans proved to be too strong and many lives on both sides were lost.  In a desperate bid to save the ones that remained, the King and Queen of monsters evacuated their people and hid in the Underground inside of Mount Ebott.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Temmies knew that they would no longer be able to survive on the human souls and so scrambled to make their way to safety with the rest of the monsters.  The rest is history.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Years passed and the monsters found that they had more important things to worry about than playing the blame game.  They had to find a way to survive.  They had to build towns and cities and find a way of making food and using their new environment in order to help them survive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They remembered that there had been a war between monsters and humans.  They did not remember that Temmies were the true cause of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monsters still came across the Temmies, taking note of their cute demeanor and silly mannerisms.  But so much time had passed that they no longer remembered the warnings that used to be passed down about them.  They dismissed the Temmies as harmless creatures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was another mistake.</p>
<p>Monsters are made up of hope, love and compassion.  They never thought for a second that Temmies could be dangerous towards them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When two young skeleton monsters disappeared, having been lured into the village by the cute Temmies, their parents were beside themselves with grief.  The disappearance was felt by their neighbours and friends and so the King and Queen issued a search for the two young skeletons that spanned across the Underground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monsters from every corner of the Underground had banded together to help, but there was not a trace of them to be found.  Months passed and every inch had been scrutinized in a valiant effort to find the two baby bones.  Nothing was ever found.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only after five hundred years had passed and the skeleton monsters were long extinct, having fallen down from the loss of the two young ones, that something strange happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The very skeletons who had gone missing in the first place suddenly reappeared.  The older skeleton was clutching his baby brother, both confused and frightened.  Neither of the two looked like they had aged a day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The King had been informed of the development and had quickly rushed to Snowdin where they had been found, intending to question the boys on where they had been all this time.  The older of the two, being the only one who could speak had expressed confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The skeleton didn't think they had been gone for more than an hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had wept on being told that he and his brother were the only skeletons left, that they would never see their parents again.  Grillby hadn't hesitated to take them in, but raising the two had definitely been something that all of Snowdin had a hand in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Temmies were never suspected.  They couldn't feed on the baby skeleton's soul, he was too young.  But the older one?  He had powerful magic and would be a strong monster.  There would be no harm in feeding off his soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans' HP never went above 1 after that.  Something that he was never able to understand, but other monsters shook their heads and muttered that it was probably a side effect of being told of his parents' death at such a young age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gerson, who had memories of the days before the war, always muttered about him being a victim of the Temmies.  Everyone would look at the little creatures, seeing how harmless they seemed and would roll their eyes.  There was no danger in the Temmies, the old turtle monster was losing his mind again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But whenever someone went missing, and monsters DID go missing, they couldn't help but be wary and hurry back to their homes.  They didn't want to be caught outside and be entranced by the cuteness of the Temmies.  They didn't want to be on the receiving end of what happened to Sans.  He may deny the Temmies having anything to do with it.  But he was so young when he and Papyrus had disappeared.  What did he really know about what happened?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't remember anything from before he and his brother were found on the edge of Snowdin, all those years ago after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes.  The Temmies were strange creatures, who no one wanted to admit to fearing.  But if someone ever caught a glance of one from out of the corner of their eyes, they would hasten to their planned destination, whispering prayers to the Angel and the stars.  If they ever made it home safely and their loved ones asked why they looked so panicked, they would all utter the same thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Beware the Tem.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have a spooky prompt?  Let me know in the comments!</p>
<p>Come bother me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a prompt for a drabble? Let me know in the comments!</p><p>Come visit me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>